A Christmas To Remember
by Ice Silver Crystal
Summary: The old Roses join the Yamayurikai to give a surprise christmas party for the current Roses. Gifts are exchanged with joy, but one in particular seems to stand out for Sachiko...
1. Entry I

MariMite

A Christmas To Remember

"Yo, Sachiko, found the mistletoe yet?" Satou Sei asked, rummaging through a brown cardboard box full of Christmas decorations.

"Mistletoe? No, and that's the last box." The raven-haired girl replied, reaching over to the Christmas tree whilst on the step ladder, trying to place the angel on top.

"Dammit Rei," Sei grumbled, emerging from the box with a Santa hat perched on her head, holding two more in each hand. "Hey, why don't you let me do that?" she asked, seeing the younger girl on the step-ladder, "After all, we wouldn't want you falling off and breaking your pretty neck on the day of the party, now would we? It wouldn't be as festive if it was held in a hospital ward."

"I highly doubt that _if_ I fell I would break my neck. I can manage perfectly well, thank you Sei-sama." Ogasawara Sachiko smiled triumphantly as the angel fell into place on the top of the tree.

"Fine, fine," the blonde sighed, "just don't blame me if you find yourself wearing a neck-brace."

"Sei-sama." Sachiko said sharply, stepping down off of the device to help the vertically challenged – Sachiko hadn't wanted to use it, but Touko had insisted, so Sachiko couldn't say no. "My fear of heights has nullified since the Hanadera Festival, but it is not pleasant to hear such things. Please refrain yourself in the future."

The tree itself was quite striking – it stood tall and proud in all its festive glory. The branches were lined with white tinsel, and red and gold baubles hung from the green, shining slightly when they caught the light. There was a set of twinkling Christmas lights weaved in between the branches, leading to the top of the tree where the silver angel now stood. Underneath the tree was a growing pile of presents that each member of the Yamayurikai – new and old – were bringing in for each other.

"Okay, okay, I'm refrained already," Sei smiled and chucked a hat to Sachiko once her feet had touched ground.

"And you expect me to wear this?" the ex-Chinensis looked sceptical and flicked the fluffy ball at the end wearily.

"Oh come on! You already have the outfit, this just makes it complete!" Sei smirked, "Just think of what Yumi will think when she sees her beloved Onee-sama in the full Sexy Claus get up!"

Sachiko blushed and looked down at her clothes. As soon as she had stepped into Rei's house, she had been gagged, bound, blindfolded, stripped, and then re-clothed. (Sachiko remembered writhing viciously as she had heard Sei snicker about her lacy red lingerie). The blindfold had finally been removed to reveal a full-length mirror. Sachiko would have shouted at her reflection had the gag not been there.

She was now donned in a short red miniskirt with white, soft fluff lining the bottom. A tight button-up red shirt with no sleeves had been placed on her upper-torso, with fluff lining the bottom, the collar, and the join where sleeves should be. White over-the-knee stockings were met with red below-the-knee lace up boots.

"I-I'd prefer it if you didn't say such things." Sachiko stammered, walking over to one of the many cardboard boxes and picking one up, the Santa hat now on the floor, forgotten.

The door opened and Youko walked in, clad in causal wear – denim jeans with black converse and a white short-sleeved shirt with 'Lucky Lady' written on it in green letters, accompanied with a small shamrock.

Sachiko narrowed her eyes. "Onee-sama." She said, remembering the fact that it was Youko who had bound her as soon as she had walked through the front door.

"Oh, Sachiko, lighten up." Youko smiled, encircling Sei from behind. "I think you look adorable in that outfit."

Sachiko grimaced.

"I'm jealous," Sei sniffed, "you never said that you liked _my_ outfit." She put her hands over her face and started crying.

Youko rolled her eyes. "Of course I like your outfit; you look good in everything. And nothing." She added as an afterthought. Sei stopped her fake tears and turned around in her girlfriend's arms

Sachiko made a face and quickly walked out of the room, stopping at the door of the kitchen. "That smells good," she commented, coming behind Rei who was currently at the oven, checking on the 'traditional Christmas turkey' before stirring the 'traditional Christmas gravy' and then inspecting the condition of the 'traditional Christmas vegetables' – as Sei had put it.

"Thanks," Rei smiled, "It's actually pretty easy. The way Sei-sama described it made it seem rather difficult, but the instructions are easy enough to follow."

"That's good," Sachiko grinned at her friend. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Rei just smiled back with a twinkle in her eye.

"So," Sachiko gestured to the box in her hands, "where do you want me to put this?"

"That? There's a spare room just down the hall. Second on the left." Rei said, pointing down the hallway, "Just dump it in there."

"Right. Oh, and watch out for Sei-sama, she will come armed with Santa hats." Sachiko said over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

She heard Rei chuckle as she paced down the fluffy carpet, stopping at the second door on the left, just as she had been told. Balancing the box on her knee, Sachiko gripped the metal doorknob and pushed.

She entered the blue room with her dark hair swishing behind her, her hips swaying naturally as she walked. She glided over the empty space and placed the box in the corner, nestling it in the joint of the walls.

Sachiko made her way back to the lounge, where she found Youko and Eriko conversing (Eriko with a slightly rounded bump added to her stomach), and Noriko and Yoshino's new found sœur, Shika, snuggling into the sofa, chatting about the unfair P.E teacher.

"Where's Sei-sama?" Sachiko asked, noting the blonde's absence.

"She just popped out to pick up the guests of honour." Rei said, coming through from the kitchen, trying to untie the apron that was secured around her waist.

"Here, let me." Sachiko went to her friend's back and undid the knot.

"Thanks," Rei smiled.

Sachiko smiled back before looking at the Christmas tree which gave light and joy to the rest of the room. Her eyes filled with a small pleasure.

This would be a Christmas to remember.

* * *

Woo, its finally up! I spent quite a while on this, so I hope its satisfying. Hoping to get the middle/end bit up before/on Christmas Day. I'll do my best!!

Oh, and I heard a murmer about Yoshino debating over a soerur in the manga. Some girl called Nana or something? I havent read the manga, and I don't know what this Nana girl is like, so for the sake of things, I've had to include an OC. I'm very sorry!! bows I try to avoid them if I can. But I hope Shika will be okay for everyone.

Merry Christmas everyone!!


	2. Entry II

MariMite

A Christmas To Remember

Touko was happy. She was playing the perfect villain again.

It was the day of the long-awaited surprise party, and it was her job to spend time with her Onee-sama and the two other Roses, keeping them away from Rei's house and in a nearby park until she received the go-ahead signal.

That signal had arrived in the form of a text message from Noriko not five minutes ago.

It was time to begin Operation Baron.

"Yoshino-sama," Touko asked, leaving Yumi's side to walk alongside Rosa Foetida, "Do you want to play a game?"

"A game?" Yoshino pretended not to be excited by the idea. "I don't think so."

Touko pouted and took the brunette's hands. "Aaw, please? Everything's already set up!" She exclaimed, taking a blindfold out of her pocket and showing it to her. She added her best puppy-dog eyes to try to convince the girl more.

"Please, Yoshino-sama? Onee-sama and Shimako-sama aren't any fun at all to play with."

"Hey!" Yumi objected.

"I would if you had asked me, Touko." Shimako said.

Touko just grinned and stuck her tongue out at the two of them. _One Rose at a time._

Yoshino gave in. "What game?" she asked.

"This way!" Touko smiled and took off, pulling Yoshino down the gravel path.

"Hey, Touko!" Yumi protested, reaching out after her imouto. "Man…" she moaned, running a hand through her bangs and turning to Shimako, "she didn't even ask us if we would!"

"Should we give chase?" Shimako asked, placing a hand on the Chinensis' shoulder. "I…" She trailed off as she saw a familiar person walking through the park behind Yumi.

"Onee-sama?" She whispered.

"Shimako?" Yumi asked, seeing her friend looking behind her. "What are you looking at?" The path seemed deserted to Yumi, save for the forms of Yoshino and Touko disappearing behind some bushes.

"I… must have imagined it. It's nothing." Shimako concluded, smiling.

"Well then let's go before we loose them completely." Yumi said, taking Shimako's hand and walking quickly down the path.

Shimako cast a last searching gaze over the park before coming into step with her friend._ Onee-sama, I guess I won't be seeing you this Christmas._

"Touko?" Yumi called, reaching the spot where she had last seen her sœur. "Yoshino?"

Her calls were drowned out by the sound of screeching tires could be heard, and Yumi placed her gloved hands over her ears, muttering something about 'stupid drivers'.

"Onee-sama!" Touko called, running from the left and taking her arm, her drills bouncing up and down wildly.

"There you are." Yumi smiled, "But where's Yoshino?"

"Yoshino-sama, when we were running, suddenly stopped and said she felt rather ill. She hailed a cab and left for home." Touko fibbed smoothly, "She asked me to apologize on her behalf."

"That's strange," Shimako observed, "she didn't say a thing while we were walking. It's rather sudden."

_Damn your smartness, Shimako-sama._ Touko thought. "Ehh, um, Shimako-sama, on my way back, I spotted a crepe stall. Would you come with me and get some?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll come," Yumi said, starting off to the left.

"Ah, Onee-sama, don't worry," Touko quickly moved in front of her grande sœur, taking her hand and leading her over to a bench where she placed her hands on Yumi's shoulders, pushing her onto the wood gently, "Shimako-sama and I can manage."

"Ah, okay then," Yumi smiled, "thanks, Touko." _Touko is acting a little strange since she received that text from whoever it was._

She sent a worried glance at Shimako, who gave her a confused one in return. _What is she planning?_

"Touko, I'll look after your bag while you go." Yumi offered, holding a gloved hand out for the said bag.

"But, the money…" Touko protested, thinking of her purse.

"It's okay, I can pay for it." Shimako finally caught onto Yumi's idea. "Shall we go then?" she asked, tugging on Touko's coat.

"If you don't mind paying…" Touko said uncertainly, handing the bag over to Yumi.

Shimako smiled gently at Yumi as she started walking away. "I'll choose your flavour for you."

Yumi nodded, waving as the two departed.

About three minutes later, after she was sure that the pair was out of sight, she was looking seriously at the bag lying innocently in her lap. She sighed, and put her hands together in a quick prayer to Maria-sama.

_Please forgive me for what I'm about to do, Maria-sama._ She asked silently, before unzipping the zipper and pulling out the mobile phone.

"Sorry Touko," Yumi apologized, flipping the phone open and navigating her way to the messages folder.

**Inbox**. She clicked it open.

**Noriko.** That seemed to be the latest message. Curiously, Yumi opened the text, the screen changing within a second. Her mocha eyes widened as she read the words on screen.

**The higher ups say it's time to put Operation Rose in motion. Yellow will be the first. White the second. Red the third.**

**White Senior will be around to pick the first two up. Make sure the gags are tight and the blindfolds are on.**

**Good luck.**

**Noriko**

"What the…" Yumi muttered, scanning the words again. _Blindfolds? Gags? What on Earth is going on here?_

Determinedly, Yumi pressed the call button, and placed the phone to her ear. It rang three times before she heard it being picked up the other end. She could hear a bit of a kafuffle in the background before Nijou Noriko's voice came through.

"Touko, Yoshino-sama has just arrived."

"_Hey! What are you doing?! Take this blindfold off!" _

_Yoshino? _Yumi's eyes widened once more. _But Touko said she was ill._

"We just got word from Sei-sama that Shimako-sama has been captured. Now all we need to do is get Yumi-sama."

Yumi gasped, dropping the phone. It clattered noisily on the ground.

"Ah!" Realising what she just did, Yumi bent forward and picked it up, covering the mouthpiece with her sleeve before speaking into it. "Hello?" she asked, checking if Noriko was still there.

"Yes, I'm still here." Noriko answered, "Touko, hurry up and get Yumi-sama over here! The atmosphere is great here, and we want to get started as soon as possible."

"Err, right," Yumi made her voice into a pitch which (she hoped) sounded like her imouto's.

"_May I have a word?" _

_That's Onee-sama! What's she doing there with Noriko?!_ Yumi felt the green-eyed monster emerge almost immediately. _No, no, there is some logical explanation._

"Yeah, okay. Listen, Touko, I'm just going to pass over to Sachiko-sama, but make sure you make Yumi-sama's gag nice an tight, right? See ya!"

Before Yumi could protest, she heard a quiet "Thank you" and then Ogasawara Sachiko's voice flowed out of the mobile.

"Touko-chan, thank you for assisting us."

"Err, no problem," Yumi replied, staying in Touko mode, "It's a pleasure to help you, Sachiko-Onee-sama," she said, addressing Sachiko as Touko did.

A slight pause was found, before Sachiko slowly speaks – "And Yumi, don't forget to wish your family a merry Christmas from me."

"R-Right, I won't forget!" Yumi exclaimed. Then, realising what she had done…

"Damn."

She heard a sigh. "So I was right… Yumi, what are you doing on Touko-chan's phone?"

"I-I, no, I _am_ Touko, Sachiko-Onee-sama." Yumi spluttered, trying desperately to cover up her mistake.

"I can tell, Yumi--"

"W-Well, Sachiko-Onee-sama, I have to go, Onee-sama just found me. Bye!" Yumi quickly cut her off, snapping the phone shut and taking a deep breath.

_How did she know?_ She wondered, her heart beating fast at being caught. _Noriko couldn't tell the difference, but Onee-sama…_

She shakily placed the phone back in the bag, zipping it up tightly. She placed it beside her, on the smooth surface of the wooden bench, taking another shuddering breath.

_That was pretty foolish of me. And I went through Touko's bag without permission too… I wonder if I'm actually able to be a good Onee-sama after all…_

Yumi shook her head to get rid of these thoughts. _No. Touko would surely have said something if she wasn't satisfied with me._

"Onee-sama!"

Yumi's stood up to the sound of her name. She grinned as Touko came running up to her.

"Speak of the devil," she murmured. "Where's Shimako?" She added, noticing the absence of Rosa Gigantea.

"She stayed behind to pay for the crepes." Touko said, taking Yumi's hand.

Yumi smiled, "Where's yours then?" noting that the snack was no where to be found.

Touko grinned at her sœur brightly, "I ate it on the way back."

Yumi felt a cold knot twist in her stomach as she suddenly remembered the phone call. "That… was fast." She gave a weak smile.

"Well, it was really tasty."

Yumi nodded, smiling shallowly, before turning around, her expression becoming cloudy, as she scanned for Shimako.

"Isn't she taking a bit too long when she's just paying for crepes?" Yumi wondered aloud, becoming increasingly concerned.

Behind her, Touko just smiled before pulling a black strip of cloth out of her jacket pocket.

"Onee-sama?" She asked a bit too sweetly, a dark glint coming to her eyes, "Would you like to play a game?"

* * *

Well, there we have the second part of my MariMite Christmas fanficcable.

I'm sorry it came out so late, I had the flu over Christmas and my brain melted. I'm really sorry!

But thanks to _**everyone**_ who reviewed, it really makes me feel good.

I promise YumiSachi interaction in the next chapter, to make up for the loss of it in this one. And I know it's a Christmas fic, but I'll be updating it throughout the year, since otherwise there would only be one chapter per year - on Christmas - because I am the worst updater ever. Haha. So just try to think about Christmas and presents and family and stuff like that while reading.

I hope everyone had a good Christmas and I wish you all the best for 2008


	3. Entry III

MariMite

A Christmas To Remember

The car screeched, swerving to a stop. The occupants all jerked forward, save for the driver, who just grinned at the 'oomphs!' that came from the back. "Everyone okay back there?"

Yumi huffed in response as she felt around for the seatbelt clip beside her, prodding the seat in various places, trying to find the clasp.

"Here, Onee-sama," a small hand grabbed Yumi's and placed it on the contraption.

"Thank you, Touko." Yumi smiled, squeezing her imouto's hand before pressing down on the clasp, releasing the belt. Touko had really changed since her first year, Yumi mused. She had become more open to people, more friendly and she showed a lot more affection, yet she would always make sure that Yumi was on her toes. Yumi loved that aspect of her – well, she loved every aspect of her – and she was always sure to show Touko just how much she appreciated her.

Yumi heard movement to her left, and heard the car door open. After a moment, she heard the door next to her be opened as well, and Touko's warm hands covered her own, pulling her out of the car. She shivered as the cold December air hit her, and moved to stand closer to her imouto.

"Is it really necessary to keep me blindfolded?" Yumi frowned, disliking the darkness. She then thought of how Touko had ambushed her whilst she was deep in thought at the park. Wrapping a blindfold around her eyes, she had dragged Yumi out of the park and to the awaiting sound of a car engine. Yumi's face had paled as she realised who would be driving. But luckily, they had all made it to their destination – wherever that was – in one piece.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it is." Touko replied, moving to stand behind her Onee-sama.

Yumi sighed, her shoulders dropping a little. Touko gently pushed at Yumi's back, indicating that she should start walking in that direction.

"Aaw, don't worry, Yumi-chan!" A pair of arms were suddenly thrown around Yumi's neck, making her cry out as she lost her balance. "I'll protect you from the lecherous one's which reside in the dank abyss that is the darkness!"

"S-Sei-sama," Yumi protested weakly, as she placed her hands on the older girl's arms.

"That won't be of much comfort, since you are a lecherous one yourself." A voice cut in.

The arms quickly withdrew. "Youko, I'm hurt! What are you implying?"

"Youko-sama's here as well?" Yumi asked, surprised.

"Okay, are we ready?" Touko called, ignoring Yumi's question.

"Okay, good," Touko said after a moments pause, "after three then."

"One…" Yumi could feel her imouto fiddling with the knot at the back of her head.

"Two…" The blindfold had loosened, now only being held together by two hands.

"Three! SURPRISE!"

The blindfold lifted to reveal a Kodak-worthy scene. Rei had her arm around a perfectly healthy Yoshino, who stood next to Shimako who was embracing Noriko from behind. Next to Noriko was Shika, smiling happily at the new-comers. Eriko was behind Shika, holding her bump gently, smiling as Touko, Sei and Youko went over to join the group. And then…

"Onee-sama…" Yumi breathed.

Ogasawara Sachiko's eyes had never held so much tenderness in them. She locked her sapphire orbs with Yumi's, smiling the sweetest smile she had ever seen. She took a step towards her sœur, her outfit stealing Yumi's gaze as she realized what her Onee-sama was wearing.

_Beautiful…_Yumi's heart started pumping faster and faster as Sachiko approached, her eyes absorbing the wonderful sight before her. _Why does she… always do this to me?_ Her mocha orbs drank in the image of her important person in a tight red shirt with a short red mini-skirt. She felt her cheeks begin to colour, and her heart forgot to beat as Sachiko reached an arm out towards her as soon as she was close enough, and graced Yumi's scarf with her delicate fingers, tracing the knot with a merry dance, before encircling her arms around Yumi's shoulders.

"Yumi…" She breathed into her ear, her soft breath warming her ear-lobe, "… Merry Christmas."

XOXOX

It seemed like Yumi had a smile glued onto her face that evening. She discovered that this had been a surprise party for Shimako, Yoshino and herself, planned by their sœurs. They had made calls to their grande _grande_ sœurs, asking if they could help with preparations and decorations, which they had been more than happy to do. In turn they asked _their_ older sœurs to come because they knew the Roses would appreciate them being there.

They were all in Rei's living room, some dancing to the 'traditional Christmas party songs', as Sei had put it, like Last Christmas, Mary's Boy Child and Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, whilst others were taking it as a time to catch up with their friends. Sei had taken the liberty of distributing Santa hats to the newcomers.

Yumi stood by the window, leaning on the wall and admiring the flashing lights against the now pitch-black sky. She had a glass of water in her hand, taking small sips every now and then to satisfy her thirst. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had a lot of thanks to give to her kohais after the party was over. _It must have taken ages to plan everything and to keep it a secret all this time._

She turned around to locate Touko, and found the drill-haired girl chatting with Youko and Eriko, grinning, with a glass of champagne in hand. Yumi's eyes softened as she watched her petite sœur converse with the elder two. _What did I do to deserve you?_ She silently asked herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yoshino came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Yu," the rose said, using the nickname that she had _so inventively_ come up with at the start of their final year.

Yumi grinned at her friend, acknowledging the name which Yoshino only called her when she was happy and excited.

"You recovered quickly from your sickness, Yoshino." Yumi took her hand and squeezed it, "One might think that you were never ill in the first place."

"Well, what can I say?" Yoshino replied, taking on an overly-proud smile with a boastful tone in her voice, "I recover from any illness _very_ quickly."

There was a short pause before the two laughed.

"Okay, that completely wasn't funny." Yoshino stated, grinning. "I hold my hands up to that. Anyway, I came over because Rei-chan wants everyone in the dining room because it's time to eat."

"Ah, okay then," Yumi squeezed Yoshino's hand before turning around, "I'll see you in there then."

Yoshino smiled at Yumi's retreating back before going over to Shimako and Shika to tell them as well.

XOXOX

Dinner was excellent, in Yumi's opinion. Crackers had been laid out for each person, and before the meal began, they took the end of their cracker in one hand, and the other held the one of the person sitting on their right. Simultaneously they pulled at the ends with all their might, and a round of bangs filled the air. Giggling gaily, they searched their crackers for the childish prizes, abysmally poor jokes and colourful party hats which rested atop their Santa hats. After a round of 'Itadakimasu', everyone began digging into their meal, which consisted of roast turkey, roast potatoes, roast parsnips, stuffing, chipolatas, carrots and Brussels sprouts, topped with cranberry sauce and gravy.

"Okay, here's one," Eriko said after swallowing a mouthful of turkey, "What do you call a man who you cook with meat and vegetables?" She read off of her cracker's joke.

"I don't know, what _do_ you call a man who you cook with meat and vegetables?" Youko questioned in a happy voice.

"Stu!" Eriko laughed.

Silence rang through the table, tuneful only for Eriko's laughter. Eyebrows slowly rose as the former Rose's laughing increased and she had to put a hand on the table to steady herself.

"Stu!" She repeated in between laughs, "Stu! You get it? Stu!"

"… Have you taken your medication today, Eriko?" Sei asked, sticking her fork into a piece of stuffing.

"Oh, lay off her, Sei," Youko grinned, poking her girlfriend's arm, "It's permitted since its Christmas."

"I think the pregnancy has addled her brain even more, if you ask me," Yoshino muttered under her breath, stabbing a roast potato rather harshly.

"_Yoshino!_" Rei scolded, quickly looking towards her onee-sama and back to the younger girl.

"What was that, Yoshino _dear_?" The voice was sickly-sweet, the smile was laced with honey and the eyes were daring the young Rose to repeat herself.

"Uh… Nothing, great Eriko-sama… Sorry…" Yoshino pointedly coughed, and placed the potato in her mouth.

Across the table, Shimako and Noriko were conversing quietly, Touko had stolen Shika's hat and was holding it out of the first year's reach, and Yumi was sneaking Brussels sprouts onto Sachiko's plate when she wasn't looking.

"Yumi," Sachiko began, startling the girl.

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama?" _She didn't catch me, did she?_

"Have you eaten a dinner like this before?"

"Eh? Do you mean a western-styled dinner?" Sachiko nodded at this.

"Only once before, when a relative came over from Europe. It was quite a long time ago – I think I was about seven when she came over?" Yumi's face scrunched up as she tried to collect the memory, while Sachiko was blushing at the thought of a seven-year-old Yumi, "Well, I don't remember that about it, but I do remember that it wasn't as good as this." She smiled up at Sachiko.

"I have to agree that this is exquisite," Sachiko nodded, snapping out of her little daydream, "I don't think I've eaten finer food in years." She enforced her opinion by picking up her fork and piercing a carrot.

Yumi found herself watching Sachiko's fork as it lifted off of the plate and neared her mouth. Her mocha orbs followed the movement of the older girl's lips opening a little to let the orange vegetable in. Her mouth opened slightly as she saw Sachiko's tongue coming out to graze her lips slightly before putting the carrot in her mouth and pulling the fork away. Her eyes glazed over slightly and she released a deep breath which she had been holding in. _I hate that fork,_ she thought, _why couldn't I be a fork? Then I'd be able to touch those soft lips every time she wanted a bite…_

"Onee-sama," Touko's voice cut in, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes, Touko?" Yumi asked, quickly looking away from Sachiko

"Your food will get cold if you keep staring into… space." Touko simply said, she gave Yumi a small _knowing_ smile and then went back to teasing Shika.

_She noticed and brought me out of it in a way which didn't show me up__, _Yumi realised, _and she knew what I was thinking about. _A red blush crept onto her cheeks as she remembered her thoughts and she quickly looked at her plate to stop herself looking at Sachiko. _I keep having such impure thoughts about her. This isn't right, I shouldn't be thinking like this!_ She was mentally kicking herself. _If she ever found out… I'd hate to think what she'd do._

A foot gently nudged her leg underneath the table. She looked up to find her petite sœur smiling gently at her. It was one of the smiles Touko reserved especially for Yumi. It was an honest, caring smile which gave Yumi a glimpse of the girl hidden underneath the strict mask she had been brought up with. The smile told Yumi not to worry and to lighten up – this was, after all, Christmas.

Yumi grinned cheekily in response as her mood lifted. She reached across the table and pulled on one of the girl's drills gently before letting it spring back into place.

"_Yumi_!" Sachiko scolded, pulling on her arm to get her to sit back down. "You shouldn't lean over like that when you're eating dinner!"

"Hai, hai." Yumi smiled, sticking her tongue out at Touko. Yes, dinner was excellent.

* * *

Uh... sorry for not updating in eight months? Hehe... /grins sheepishly/ I did warn you that I was the worst updater ever... BUT! I have had muchos inspiration! And when I say muchos, i mean MUCHOS muchos! It's incredible! So many plotlines have been flitting around my head, its been quite the problem remembering them all and writing them down!

But write them down I did, and they are all on my Profile. And I would like you, faithful readers, to vote on which you would like me to write. And write them I will, I promise that with my hand over my heart.

Also, if there are any potential Betas in the house, are any willing to take me on? I need someone to give me a shove when I forget to write and who can be a good laugh and fun aswell. Just a thought, instead of using that silly Beta system they have on here.

So, review if you liked it please?


	4. Entry IV

MariMite

A Christmas To Remember

Two hours had passed since the three Roses had been 'abducted', and darkness had now well and truly, descended on Tokyo. The eleven girls had retired to the living room, though it was a little cramped. Rei's house wasn't huge, and in the living room was one three-seater sofa and one two-seater sofa. Sachiko was sitting next to Yumi on the two-seater, with Touko in between Yumi's right and Sachiko's left knee. Sei was perching on the arm of the three-seater, and had an arm draped around Youko, who was sitting next to Eriko. Yoshino was leaning against the table in the middle of the room, with Shika nestled comfortable in between her legs, resting on her. Rei was sitting in between the two Foetidas and Shimako and Noriko, who were both sitting with their knees folded to the side. Lightened by the twinkling tree lights and the warm glow of the fire, it looked like a cheerful affectionate gathering of friends.

Yumi was smiling as she drank from her glass of water. As she gazed around the room, her eyes rested on Sei, who winked at her. Yumi blinked and paused her drinking, just remembering something.

"Sei-sama, where did you go before we ate dinner?" She asked, recalling that the said girl had disappeared for a while in her car, only to return just before Yoshino called everyone in for food.

"Why, Yumi-chan, did you miss me?" Sei grinned.

Sachiko had seen the wink and the grin and was suppressing the urge to hit the girl.

"Yes, Sei-sama, of course I did," Yumi rolled her eyes at the older girl while Youko poked Sei's side, causing her to squeal and fall off the sofa. Everyone giggled at her as she pouted at her girlfriend who was grinning at her over the arm of the couch.

"Youko, honey?" Sei got up and brushed herself down, "How are you getting home tonight?"

Youko blinked. "You're driving me, since we live in the same flat."

"Are you sure about that? My baby has only a little gas left in the tank, and you're humongous weight might mean we won't make it back."

A silence immediately fell over the room, the residents not believing what they just heard. All of them had their mouths agape apart from Shimako, who was frowning.

Youko stood up and looked her girlfriend in the eye with an angry look on her face. "Satou Sei," she said, her voice trembling with fury, "just what are you trying to say?"

Sei grinned and gestured towards the door leading to the hall, and Youko angrily walked towards it with Sei following. Before Sei closed the door behind her, she winked and gave a thumbs up to everyone in the room.

Eriko giggled at the sound of silence, "You know what happens now, right?"

Everyone nodded. "Right."

_In two minutes Youko-sama will come back into the room looking a little flustered with her clothes a little ruffled. Sei-sama will follow grinning like a Cheshire cat,_ Yumi thought, nodding. She had only seen this happen once before, when Sei and Youko had come to visit the Fukuzawa household during a weekend. It was a similar situation – Sei had called Youko boring, tight and old then, and the two had stood outside Yumi's bedroom door for four minutes (with Yumi fidgeting nervously inside) before coming back in and acting as if nothing happened – though, Yumi giggled, it had been quite difficult to take Rosa Chinensis seriously with her hair messed up and her lipstick smudged.

Yumi was pulled out of her thoughts when slender fingers wriggled their way under her palm and came to interlock with her own digits. She turned her head slightly to look at her onee-sama, who had a very small, faint blush on her face, which she was trying to hide. No one would really know it was there if they didn't know Sachiko well, as her strict upbringing had led to a mask being placed over her emotions, but Yumi could read Sachiko as easily as a children's book.

Yumi squeezed Sachiko's hand to get her to look at her, and when Sachiko's blue eyes turned to look into Yumi's, they held a glint, a sparkle of warmth that appeared whenever she was around her sœur. Yumi grinned at the ex-Chinensis, who smiled back in return.

Yumi was about to wriggle up the sofa so that she could lean against Sachiko when the living room door opened and Youko walked in, dazedly. Just like Yumi had predicted. She glided over to the couch and almost fell onto it, whilst Sei walked in behind her, whistling merrily, acting like the cat which got the cream. Just like Yumi had predicted. Youko's hair was also ruffled up, and her blouse had ridden up her stomach a bit.

Sei seemed quite pleased with this response, and winked at Yumi as she passed her.

Yumi's lips almost curved downwards, thinking that Sei got away with calling her girlfriend largely overweight just because she was a good kisser. But she put it aside, concurring that it was not her place to get involved. Surely Youko-sama would stand up for herself if she really didn't mind, she decided. So she pulled her knees up onto the couch and rested against Sachiko's arm, whilst idly playing with the girl's fingertips. She was still amazed at her onee-sama's outfit. She had never seen Sachiko dress in anything like this before, and all evening she had had to stop herself from staring at the milky-white legs and that smooth, tempting neck that was exposed to her. A blush settled on her face when an image of Sachiko in the Santa outfit was standing before her, leaning towards her, holding her hands out with a card reading: _BE MINE THIS CHRISTMAS._

Yumi's knee had brushed against the back of Touko's head when she moved, and she turned around to reprimand the older girl, but stopped once she saw the look of contentment on both of her onee-sama's faces. With a small grin on her face, Touko turned to look at Noriko, nodding her head ever-so slightly towards the two behind her. The black-haired girl glanced at the pair, and smiled, giving Touko a thumbs up. Touko gave a 'v' sign in return, grinning.

This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group, and they turned their gazes onto Sachiko and Yumi, who were lost in their own little world as Sachiko took the bobble of Yumi's hat and flicked the younger girl on the nose with it Everyone shared a quiet giggle, and more than one 'Aaw' was heard in the room. Although hating to break up the moment, Rei decided that the other nine occupants of the room could not just stare at the Chinensis pair all night, so she pointedly cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention.

Ignoring the glare that Yoshino sent in her direction, Rei stated her suggestion.

"There are a big pile of presents under that tree," she said, her blonde-brown fringe falling over her eyes as she spoke, "and they aren't going to open themselves. Shall we get started?"

"There are presents?!" Yumi cried excitedly, snapping to attention and making Sachiko jump at the sudden level of noise.

The room burst into a fit of giggles at the hasty proclamation, and Yumi turned red as she realised what she just did. It turned even redder when Touko turned around and told her off for spacing out.

"Well, Yumi-chan, these gift-wrapped boxes aren't just for show, you know," Eriko smirked at her kouhai.

"Since Yumi seems rather eager, shall we start?" Shimako spoke up, smiling gently at her fellow Rose.

"Okay then, everyone round the tree!" Yoshino cheered, tugging Shika towards the pine.

Rei got up to replay the Christmas CD, and the group of eleven eagerly circled the tree, the more excitable ones bobbing along to 'Step into Christmas' by Elton John. Rei explained to the Roses that the people present had been told to only buy for the people who they were in the Yamayurikai with, so that was why she, Sachiko and the Roses before them hadn't bought Shika, Touko, and for the elders Noriko a present.

As gifts were exchanged and unwrapped, the excitement grew. The presents ranged from fancy watches to stripy knee-length socks, from stationary kits to bath bombs, from glass ornaments to Buddha statues, and from rosaries to paper-back novels. Happy, smiling faces were all around, illuminated by the orange fire, casting warm and gentle shadows across the room. Each person took time unwrapping their gifts, and many 'ooh's and 'aah's were heard, with smiles, grins and laughter dances merrily around the tree-lit room.

"If I had known about this, I would have brought my presents for you all here," Shimako commented to Eriko, who just grinned.

"Yes, as would I," Yumi joined in, setting the photo frame that Sachiko gave her down on the floor in front of her.

"But if you knew about it then it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?" Sachiko smiled, taking Yumi's hand once more in her own, lacing their fingers together.

"No, but now I feel guilty because I haven't given you your present yet." Yumi protested, pouting.

"It's only the twenty-third, Yumi-chan," Rei reminded her, "you still have another day to get that sorted out."

"But why did you leave it so late to give them out?" Youko asked curiously, peering over a tinsel-covered branch to look at the Roses.

"We've given petite sœurs theirs," Shimako supplied from the other side of the tree, "but we didn't know when we were going to see the rest of you, so we were going to give them to you at Sachiko-sama's New Years Eve gathering."

"Only your petite sœur?" Sei grinned at Shimako, "You mean you didn't give any to Yoshino-chan or Touko-chan, for example?"

"Of course she did – we gave presents to everyone who's in the Yamayurikai right now," Yoshino spoke up, poking her head around the tree with a frown on her face, "Do you really think we'd only give presents to our petite sœurs?"

"Well, I know that Shimako and Yumi-chan wouldn't," Sei smiled, "But you, on the other hand…"

"Why, you--" Yoshino growled, moving to lunge at the girl, but stopping at Shika's amused look. "What?" she looked quite comical in the position of which she stopped – knees bent, torso leaning forward, arm outstretched with her hand in a grabbing pose, and with an annoyed look on her face.

"I've seen you riled before, Onee-sama," Shika smiled at her sœur shyly, "but Sei-sama seems to rile you the most, doesn't she?"

Yoshino's frown faltered at the comment, and she slowly sat back down, hand propping her chin, elbows on her knees, grumbling something incoherent.

Yumi giggled at her friend, who stuck her tongue out in return. Sei laughed at the two, before winking at Yumi and excusing herself from the circle to go to the bathroom.

Yumi had no idea what the wink was for, and couldn't bring herself to find out, so instead she turned her faze to the photo frame on the floor.

The frame itself was a dark-silver metal, with three 'strands' weaving themselves in an elegant plait around the photo. The image itself was taken when she, Sachiko and Youko went to the park the other week. The camera was set on auto-capture so that Youko could also be in it; it was the three of them sitting on a red-chequered blanket, with Sachiko and Youko both hugging Yumi at the same time, squashing her in the middle. Yumi's cheeks were sprinkled with an attractive red hue, and a wide grin was on her face, eyes sparkling brightly at the camera. Youko was laughing happily, her arms around Yumi's waist, pulling the girl into her, whilst Sachiko was also giggling, her arms around Yumi's shoulders, resting her forehead on Yumi's hair.

_That must have been just after the tickle fight,_ Yumi smiled, tracing Sachiko's face in the photo. _Onee-sama sure was in a good mood that day._

"Do you like it?" A voice whispered into her ear.

Yumi turned to look at Sachiko, who was gazing at her gently, eyes staring into hers.

"I love it," she grinned at the girl.

"I'm glad," Sachiko smiled, her voice soft.

Yumi couldn't answer back. The look that Sachiko was giving her sent chills down her spine. Her blue eyes were full of such warm, caring love, and Yumi then knew that it was the time to give Sachiko a Christmas gift.

Pulling herself away from the intense look of the older girl, Yumi drew herself to her feet and grabbed Sachiko's hand.

"What are you doing?" Sachiko asked as she was tugged to her feet.

"Please excuse us for a moment," Yumi bowed to the curious faces watching her, before taking Sachiko into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She led Sachiko into the kitchen and then stopped, dropping her hand, not facing her.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked, confused. Why were they in the kitchen – why couldn't they speak in the living room?

When Yumi didn't reply, Sachiko walked in front of her, placing a hand under her chin, lifting it up so that she could look into the girl's eyes. When Yumi's beautiful brown eyes made contact with her own, she asked "What's the matter?"

Yumi just grinned cheekily at her, and snuck her arms around Sachiko's waist, holding her in a strong but gentle hug. "Yumi?" Sachiko tried again, her fingers coming up to run through the younger girl's hair.

"Onee-sama," Yumi began, her head resting on the soft cloth covering Sachiko's chest, "how did you know it was me on Touko's mobile?"

_What's this all of a sudden?_ Sachiko thought, her fingers busily winding themselves in auburn strands, _she could have asked me that in the lounge. Maybe this is building up to something…?_ "What kind of onee-sama would I be if I did not recognise my own petite sœur?" Sachiko smiled a little as she said this.

"I suppose so…" Yumi grinned into the cloth, "But still, it was over the phone. Did that not make any difference?"

"Yumi," Sachiko was serious as she cupped Yumi's cheek, "I once told you that I could find you immediately no matter what the situation. That hasn't changed just because I'm not at Lillian anymore."

"Onee-sama…" A blush swept across Yumi's face as the words sunk in. "I've really missed you."

"Yumi…" Sachiko traced the girl's cheek lovingly, "You are more then welcome to come and stay with me anytime you like."

"Onee-sama, I think I'd like to give you your Christmas present now," Yumi smiled shyly.

Sachiko frowned, knowing that the girl had nothing with her, "But I thought you said--"

Yumi stood on her tiptoes, placed her hands on Sachiko's shoulders, and looked into her eyes, effectively silencing the girl. Slowly, she inched her face forward, their noses touching slightly. Yumi tried to read the emotions in Sachiko's eyes, as she was sure the older girl would have figured out what she was doing by now. She saw surprise, shock, love, understanding, and… anticipation? Was Yumi right in thinking that Sachiko felt the same way?

Slowly, she moved closer, giving Sachiko time to move away if she wanted to. Sachiko didn't, and a blush swept across both of their faces as their lips connected. Their mouths gradually started moving together, and their eyes closed in pleasure. When Yumi tilted to the left, Sachiko slanted to the right, moving in sync with each other. Sachiko's arms moved down to her hips, supporting Yumi's weight in a loving embrace. A smile formed on the younger girl's face when their noses bumped into one another, ruining the pace. She pulled back slightly, looking into Sachiko's half-lidded eyes, and drew a long breath.

"Sachiko…" Yumi murmured.

Sachiko's eyes flamed with desire at hearing Yumi's slip. She brought a hand up to flick the bobble of Yumi's hat away carelessly, and caressed the cheek behind it. Yumi leaned into the touch, and Sachiko took the initiative to create another Christmas kiss.

She drew their lips together passionately, running her hand through Yumi's hair, throwing her hat onto the floor so that she could feel it with no obstacles in her way. Again and again, their lips meshing together in a beautiful rumba - teasing, flirting, urging the other to respond with vigour.

Yumi was in seventh heaven as she held the back of Sachiko's head tenderly. Her fingers curled around raven locks as the kiss continued, not letting the woman out of the embrace – although that was hardly going to happen, as Sachiko seemed in no hurry to move away.

Sachiko moaned into the kiss as something wet probed her lips, and she gladly parted her lips to let the object in. She met the tongue eagerly with her own, and the battle for dominance commenced. With every rise and fall of Yumi's tongue, Sachiko's was there to meet it, to tease it, to encourage it to carry on with its sensational movements.

_Flash._

The two girls instantly sprang apart from each other, faces snapping toward the source of the spark, chests heaving from their breathless exercise. An apologetic Yoshino was holding a digital camera which was aimed at the two girls.

"Sorry, I didn't know the flash was on."

Yumi stared at the girl for a second, and then looked at Sachiko. Realising what Yoshino had just taken a picture of, her face turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"Y-Y-Yoshino…" Yumi stuttered, unable to believe that – a, she had been interrupted in the most important event of her life thus far, and b, that she and the girl taking part in said activity had been caught red-handed.

"My lips are sealed, don't worry," Yoshino respectfully said, "and the only people who will ever see this photo are you two and I." She glanced at Sachiko, who seemed to be glaring at her through the blush.

"Yoshino-chan," Sachiko's tone was dangerous, "that was in invasion of privacy. Delete the picture, or I'll do it for you."

"Onee-sama," Yumi placed a hand on Sachiko's arm, trying to calm her down, "don't be angry."

"I'm sorry, Sachiko-sama, but I'm not deleting it." Yoshino was defiant, "Yumi's first kiss is definitely something to be kept in a photo album." With that, she turned heel and left the room, leaving the girls in silence – one fidgeting at her friend's words, the other staring at the younger in surprise.

"Your first…?" Sachiko trailed off.

Yumi nodded awkwardly. _Thank you Yoshino, for telling Onee-sama that!_ She thought sarcastically.

Sachiko let out a long breath. She hadn't been expecting to hear that. Well, actually, she hadn't been expecting to be the one to take Yumi's first kiss from her. She hadn't expected Yumi to be the one to initiate the kiss, and she hadn't expected herself to respond so willingly.

Smiling softly, she walked towards her sœur and drew her into a hug. Yumi tensed. "I don't believe you." Sachiko mused, resting her chin on Yumi's hair.

"What?" Yumi was shocked.

"The way that you just kissed me. That cannot have been your first." Sachiko teased, dragging her index finger up Yumi's chin and tracing her chin with feather-light touches.

"I-it was, I swear," Yumi's body relaxed under Sachiko's touch, but her face was still a flaming red, her mind not believing that they were talking about this.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Sachiko asked, continuing her ministrations.

"It was… instinct, I suppose." Yumi mumbled shyly.

"Was it, now?" Sachiko moved her hand under the girl's chin, tipping her face upwards she that she could stare into those beautiful eyes, "Then I _suppose_ your body is very good at handling new situations." She kissed Yumi's forehead, smiling at how she let out a tiny sigh at the motion.

"Onee-sama," Yumi's eyes were diffidently serious, her voice soft and firm, "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Sachiko's eyes filled with tears as she heard this. "Oh, Yumi…"

Yumi panicked. Did she say the wrong thing? Was Sachiko offended by what she said? No, that couldn't be it, not with the way she responded to the kiss… Then, was it that she imagined Yumi as Kashiwagi? Maria-sama, she hoped not.

Sachiko quickly saw the emotions run over Yumi's face and realised that she was questioning herself. That needed to stop. She stroked the girl's cheek, and leaned forward to capture her lips.

She didn't linger long, and tightened her embrace around her as she pulled away. She let out a shuddering breath and placed her forehead against Yumi's. "You…" Sachiko breathed, "Have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that." She kissed Yumi's nose lightly, eliciting a giggle from her. "Yumi, I've loved you for a very, very long time now."

"Onee-sama…" Yumi melted at those words, and reached a shaking hand to wipe away the tears that spilled from Sachiko's eyes.

"Yumi, won't you call me that again?" Sachiko whispered.

"Call you what?" she answered in an equally gentle voice.

"'Sa-chi-ko'."

Yumi smiled gently, spoke "Sachiko," and kissed her.

*/*

Eriko was musing. It was a troublesome thing for her to do, and many people in the room feared for the unborn's health as she thought.

"Sachiko-chan and Yumi-chan are taking quite a while," she said, gaining thoughtful grins from people around her, "I hope they don't take too long; Eiji wants me back by eleven."

"Eriko, how long were you with Yamanobe-sensei after he finally told you his feelings?" Youko smiled gently.

Eriko sighed wistfully, "Three days."

"Exactly, so give the two a little time to work things out."

"I agree. Relationships are tricky," Yoshino pointedly said to Rei, glaring at her.

Rei blushed a little as she understood what her cousin was talking about, but said nothing in return. Yoshino huffed and crossed her arms.

"Relationships? Yoshino-chan, dearest, do tell," Sei smiled, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Well," Yoshino smirked, "you know Yuuki-san's friend, Kobayashi Masamune-kun?"

"Err, no?" Sei frowned, "Describe him."

"Floppy black hair and glasses?"

"Ah yes!"

"He and I have been talking a lot lately, and he's asked me to consider dating him."

"What-"

"What?!" Rei shouted, cutting Sei off, "Why didn't you tell me this!"

"Because I knew that you would get insanely over-protective and try to beat him up with your kendo stick." Yoshino said plainly, looking Rei straight in the eye.

"_It's not a stick!_" Rei knew that Yoshino only called it that to anger her. It was working.

From the sofa, Youko and Eriko exchanged amused glances.

"She hasn't been asked by Kobayashi-kun, has she?" Youko smiled.

"No, probably not." Eriko grinned back. Then, "Ah!" she leant forwards, holding her bump.

"Eriko?" Youko frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. The two girls stopped arguing, and everyone looked at the ex-Foetida with concern.

Eriko slowly moved back so that she was sitting straight, and called out for Rei. "Rei, would you do me a favour and call for an ambulance? I think it's time."

Silence fell over the room, Rei frozen in her place with shock.

"Now, please?" Eriko smiled sweetly after the moments pause.

"Oh, God! Oh God!" Rei fled the room in a panic to grab the telephone from the kitchen. In the lounge they could hear her shout: "Will you two stop making out?! Onee-sama's in _labour_!"

*/*

Ten girls left Tokyo Hospital with happy smiles on their faces. After a four and a half gruelling hour wait, Eriko had finally given birth to a little baby girl. Now, Yamanobe Tsuta was being cradled by her exhausted mother whilst her father was in a different room, unconscious – he passed out after seeing his daughter born. After ensuring Eriko that they would return the next day, the Lillian and ex-Lillian students left her to get some rest. Maria-sama knew that she needed it.

"Well, let's get back home," Rei smiled, stretching.

"Yes, I'm shattered," Yumi admitted.

"How can you be shattered when Eriko-sama is the one who just went through child-birth?" Noriko asked.

"The waiting makes me agitated," Yumi reasoned.

"I don't about you, but it's the screams that agitated me," Yoshino mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Everyone laughed tiredly. It had been a long day, and it was now around half past ten. Not even Sei had the energy to try and re-start the party – she was pale and leaning heavily on Youko, muttering things like "I'm so glad I don't date men," and "I never want to get pregnant," whilst Youko rubbed her back comfortingly. Sachiko wasn't talking very much either, because she had received some dirty looks and perverted stares whilst she was in the hospital due to her outfit. In the end she had asked to borrow the jeans that Eriko had been wearing, because, well, she didn't really need them anymore.

"So where are we going from here?" Shimako asked, walking alongside Noriko.

"We're staying the night at Rei-sama's house," Noriko said, taking Shimako's hand.

"All of us?" Yumi questioned, surprised.

"That's right." Sachiko nodded, smiling at her.

The group walked to the bus stop whilst making quiet, idle conversation between themselves. The entire group, seniors included, just wanted to lay their head on a pillow and get a good night's sleep.

When the bus arrived Yoshino flagged it down, and one by one they boarded the vehicle.

"Okay, here's the plan," Rei explained, her shoulders slumped. "My parents are camping round Yoshino's house tonight, so you can talk as loud as you want without disturbing them. The only people you'll disturb are your room mates."

"Room mates?" Youko asked.

"If you don't mind, Youko-sama, would you and Sei-sama take the sofa-bed in the living room?" Rei replied. Youko nodded. "Great. Shimako-chan and Noriko-chan, would you take the other sofa-bed in there as well?"

The two agreed, not minding it at all.

"That's okay and all, but I can't promise that Youko and I will be quiet," Sei smirked suggestively – evidently, she was feeling a little better. Youko hit her arm in reply.

"If it gets too much for you, just camp in one of the other rooms," Rei smiled at the younger pair.

"Yoshino and Shika-chan, could you sleep in my room tonight? I'll take the floor, you can have the bed," Rei asked, her tiredness showing – well, she _had_ cooked a meal for eleven!

"Okay, Rei-chan," Yoshino nodded, and Shika smiled at her shyly, mumbling a 'yes'.

"And finally, you two have the guest room," she said, looking at Sachiko and Yumi.

"Okay," Sachiko agreed, and then looked at Yumi to confirm it as well. "Oh, Yumi…" she murmured.

The girl really must have been tired, for she had fallen asleep on the bus, even so quickly after they got on it. Her head was resting against the window, hitting it ever so slightly when the bus went over a bump in the road.

Youko took the liberty of gently taking Yumi's shoulders from behind and moving her body so that she was leaning on Sachiko. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around Sachiko's right, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Onee-sama' in her sleep.

"Hold on," Sachiko said, blushing and trying to avoid looking at the cute bundle to her right, "what about Touko-chan?"

Yumi's sœur, who had been quiet since leaving the hospital, said "My parents are not allowing me to spend the night. A car is waiting outside Rei-sama's house to pick me up."

"Oh." Sachiko didn't really like Touko's parents. They were incredibly arrogant people who had no pride or interest in their daughter – only for money. They never missed a chance to tell Touko that she wasn't good enough to be a Matsudaira, how she could never compare to 'that wonderful cousin of yours, Sachiko-chan', how she brought shame on the whole family and that she was a mistake. They weren't pleasant people to be around, and more than once Sachiko had raised the suggestion of adopting Touko into the Ogasawara family to her father, only to have it dismissed. It really did anger her.

After that, Sachiko spoke no more throughout the journey back to Rei's, a little concerned that her voice would wake Yumi, but also because of the motion-sickness that was beginning to creep up on her. She stayed as still as she could until the bus reached the stop nearest to Rei's house, and thankfully it was only a couple of minutes until the bus pulled up a couple of streets away from the Hasekura residence.

"Yumi," Sachiko said, awkwardly moving to try to shake Yumi awake, "Yumi!"

"Mmm…" Yumi groaned, snuggling into Sachiko's shoulder.

"Yumi, come on, we're here." Sachiko slowly stood, pulling her tired sœur up with her.

Mumbling something incoherent, Yumi was gently pulled by the hand up the bus isle, and murmured a sleepy 'Thank you' to the bus driver, who chuckled lightly as she got off.

"Are we all here?" Youko asked as the bus pulled away.

"Yes," they chorused.

"Okay then, let's get going." Rei said, leading the way back to her house.

The group inadvertently formed a paired line whilst walking back – Rei and Sachiko were at the front, Shimako and Noriko behind them, Yoshino and Shika behind them, then Yumi and Touko (at Touko's request), and finally Sei and Youko bringing up the rear.

"Onee-sama, how come you are so tired?" Touko asked, quite worried about her grande sœur, "Have you been working yourself too hard again?"

"Some family who we haven't seen in a while came over yesterday," Yumi explained, feeling a little more awake due to the fresh air, "so they didn't leave until two a.m because they wanted to catch up. And I didn't realise that today would be so long."

"You should have said something," Touko frowned, "We would have understood."

Yumi smiled at her and took her hand, lacing their fingers together, "It's not often that everyone that I know from the Yamayurikai gets together, so how could I possibly just leave?"

Touko looked at the ground sadly. "I'm not staying the night, Onee-sama."

"What? Why not?" Yumi asked unhappily.

"My parents… they…" Touko was slightly embarrassed.

Yumi inhaled sharply. She and Sachiko shared the same view on Touko's parents. The first time Yumi had met them was when she went to visit Touko's house one day after school, as Touko had not been in due to an illness. They hadn't been very inviting, and were rude to her even after she introduced herself as Touko's onee-sama. Only after she told them that she had been Sachiko's petite sœur did they let her go and see Touko. Yumi had disliked them ever since.

"Touko, you _will_ stay over," Yumi said angrily, causing the girl to snap her head round in surprise, "I'll deal with your parents. You aren't going home. Not on my watch."

"Onee-sama…" Touko slid her arms around Yumi's waist happily, resting her head on her shoulder.

Behind them, Sei pointed at Yumi's back to Youko, who just grinned in return. Yumi really was shaping up to be a great onee-sama.

They rounded the corner and saw Rei's house on the opposite side of the road, with a slick black limousine sitting in front of it. Yumi quickly detangled herself from Touko and jogged over to it, opening the passenger door and sticking her head in.

The group watched with interest as the driver's door opened and a man in his 60's with a grey moustache and wearing a posh black tuxedo stepped out of the vehicle. He and Yumi walked over to the girls, and he bowed his head at Touko. "Good evening, Ojou-sama." He did the same to Sachiko, who smiled back fondly.

"Good evening, Benson," Touko grinned.

"Miss Yumi-sama is telling me not to take you home," Benson smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily, "What do you say to me telling your parents that the house was completely empty when I got here?"

"If you would, please, that would be wonderful. Tell them I called you and said for you to have a holiday as well," Touko smiled at her surprised chauffer, "one which lasts until February first."

"February first? But Ojou-sama, school resumes on January fifth!" Benson protested.

"I'll take the train," Touko shrugged.

"I'll get the train with her," Yumi proposed to help the situation.

"Well… If Miss Yumi-sama would travel with you, you could be in no safer place," Benson smiled at Yumi, who blushed at his words.

"Thank you, Benson." Touko briefly hugged the man, causing shock to flash in the old man's eyes.

"No, thank you, Ojou-sama - My wife will be ecstatic to hear the news." Benson smiled and then looked at Yumi. "Please take care of her."

Yumi bowed, "Of course."

Benson looked at the young girl fondly before wishing the group a merry Christmas and driving back to the Matsudaira mansion.

"You know, Yumi," Sachiko said as they watched the limousine drive off, "you're going to be in a lot of trouble with Touko-chan's parents."

Yumi shrugged and then grinned at Touko, who was positively glowing with appreciation, "Its Christmas time. It makes you do… crazy things." She caught Sachiko's eye, and the older girl immediately understood what she was talking about.

"Well then, Touko-chan can stay with you two in the guest room," Rei said happily, "It's a king size bed so there will be plenty of room."

The group made their way inside Rei's house, and instantly started sorting out their beds for the night – sofas were pulled out, duvets were made, sleeping bags were uncurled, pillows were plumped and a futon was stretched out in Rei's bedroom. Once finished, the girls gathered in the kitchen for a cup of cocoa, made by Shimako, before they hit the sack.

"Ah," Sei sighed happily as she sipped her cocoa, "That hit the spot."

"Mm, it's delicious," Noriko agreed, almost finished with hers.

"I'm glad you like it," Shimako smiled sweetly.

"Uh, can I ask a question?" Yumi raised her hand, "If we're staying over tonight, why did we open presents today and not tomorrow? Tomorrow _is_ Christmas Day."

Everyone turned to look at Rei, who shook her head, "I don't actually know," she laughed, "It wasn't my idea. I guess it just… happened."

"Trust us to forget that it was Christmas tomorrow," Yoshino chortled, before setting her mug down by the sink, "Well, I'm off to bed now, so I'll see you people tomorrow."

"Ah, I'll come, Onee-sama," Shika said hurriedly, placing her mug down as well.

"Rei-chan, don't take too long," Yoshino waved at everyone before leaving the room with Shika in tow.

"I suppose we'll go as well," Youko yawned, and dragged Sei out of the room, ignoring her cries of 'I haven't finished my cocoa yet!'

"I'll also head up now," Yumi said, putting her mug on the counter, "Are you coming?" she asked Sachiko and Touko.

"I'll wait for a bit," Touko smiled, but nudged Sachiko with her elbow. She knew what had happened in the kitchen, and knew that the two would need a few minutes to sort themselves out without her interference.

"Ah, yes, I'm coming," Sachiko glared at her cousin for a second before following Yumi out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"So, um, what am I going to wear? I don't have anything with me," Yumi said as she entered the guest room.

"There wasn't time to visit your house to get you some clothes, so will it be okay if you borrow one of mine?" Sachiko asked, her cheeks tainted pink as she said this.

"Yes!" Yumi jumped at the idea. Then, "Oh, um, I-I mean, o-of course, Onee-sama." _Sleep in Onee-sama's sleepwear? Oh, Lord…_

Sachiko closed the door behind her and fidgeted for a few seconds. "Yumi," she said, making her turn to look at her, "about what happened in the kitchen earlier… I, that is, you… Did you mean what you said?"

Yumi looked at her seriously, "I did. I'm sorry, Onee-sama, but I really have fallen in love with you."

"Oh, Yumi," Sachiko drew her into an embrace, her cheeks flaring red, "that's nothing to apologize for. Should I then apologize to you, as well?"

"You really do, don't you?" Yumi asked, "I can see it in your eyes. You _love_ me."

Sachiko nodded, "So much that I think that if I had held it in any longer I would have burst."

"Onee-sama…" Yumi leaned forward and kissed her.

"Let's not get too carried away," Sachiko regretfully broke the kiss before it could fire up, "Touko-chan will be up here soon."

"What do we tell her?" Yumi said, resting her head in the crook of Sachiko's neck.

"I propose that if she asks, we tell her the truth. If she doesn't, we say nothing for the time being." Sachiko ran her hands through Yumi's silky hair as she said this, "Come on," Sachiko moved away, "I have your nightie with me."

"Sachiko, wait," Yumi gently pulled her back to look at her. She took both of her hands and said seriously, "I want this to be done properly."

Sachiko looked at the girl in front of her for a long while. How different she was now than almost three years ago, when she had first met her. She had matured into a beautiful, elegant young woman, who was much more confident with herself and her surroundings. She still possessed her innocence of the world, though it had lessened quite a bit, and she was still willing to show love to those of whom many would not give a second look. Her heart had grown, and so had her body, with many curves and dips in all the right places. Her chest had also developed, but Sachiko wasn't looking at that. Her face was more stunning than ever, and held a lot more wisdom than it did three years ago.

But it was her love that had progressed the most. What had only been admiration for her onee-sama had blossomed into sisterly affection, and that had expanded into the realm of real, pure, untainted love for the person most important to her.

Did Yumi deserve to love and to be loved? Sachiko wouldn't even hesitate over the answer.

"Yumi," she said after a while, squeezing her hands, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"For how long?" Yumi whispered, looking lovingly into Sachiko's eyes.

Sachiko gazed back into her beautiful eyes adoringly, before lowering her mouth onto hers, whispering "Forever."

* * *

Woo! It's finally done! And right on time! /smiles/ I don't think I've ever written a longer chapter for any story! This one was 6,720 words! Thats 13 1/2 pages on Microsoft Word. Which is quite good for me =]

So I hope you all have had a fantastic Christmas, and have a brilliant New Year. I look forward to writing stories for you in 2009!

Oh, and if you havent voted in my profile poll, would you please take the time to do that? Thankies!!


End file.
